Animal Experimentation AnEx
by Saunce
Summary: ***Chapter 8 is up*** Claire's roommate and best friend stumble on some disturbing information. Raven is in trouble...
1. Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters. If I did I probably wouldn't be writing fanfics for RE on fanfiction.net. Anyway, Jade, Rob, Raven, Jay, and Sarah are my own charcters. This takes place during RE2, when Claire is lost in Raccoon City. My fic is based on info I dug up from the RE novels, if you haven't read them you're missing out. Anyway here's the story...  
  
Chapter One - Alone  
  
From childhood's hour I have not been As others were--I have not seen  
  
As others saw--I could not bring  
  
My passions from a common spring--  
  
From the same source I have not taken  
  
My sorrow--I could not awaken  
  
My heart to joy at the same tone  
  
And all I lov'd I lov'd alone  
  
Then--in my childhood--in the dawn  
  
Of a most strong life was drawn  
  
From ev'ry depth of good and ill  
  
The mystery which binds me still  
  
From the torrent, or the fountain--  
  
From the red cliff of the mountain--  
  
From the sun that round me roll'd  
  
In its autumn tint of gold--  
  
From the lightning in the sky  
  
As it pass'd me flying by--  
  
From the thunder, and the form  
  
(When the rest of heaven was blue)  
  
Of a demon in my view--  
  
- Edgar Allen Poe  
  
  
  
Set in a State University...  
  
The night was a clear one and the sky was beautifully lit with stars. It was 3:12am. One worried mind could not find rest. She sat on her bed with her knees drawn to her chest, thinking. Her hazel eyes saw nothing. Her red hair was loose. The lights were out. She knew the bed in the room adjorning hers was empty.  
  
  
  
"Hey where were you today, I didn't see you in class."  
  
"That's cuz I was scoring big time with Jade."  
  
"She would burn you first, man. I'm telling you she's a witch."  
  
"If she's a witch then why aren't you a frog!"  
  
"Cuz she's too busy bangin' you, man!"  
  
"Oh baby...hey Jay look who's checkin' you out."  
  
Jay turns around and looks across the semi-empty cafeteria. He spots a girl with black hair, wearing a tight black outfit. She gives him a sly smile with her blood red lips.  
  
"Oh man, Raven looks hot. Dude she wants me." He looks back at her and waves her over to the table.  
  
"Oh, don't tell her to come over here. She's such a fucking slut."  
  
"And sluts fuck." Raven approaches the table in a flirty mood.  
  
"Hey Jason, hi Rob." She puts an emphasis when she greets Rob, almost sounding like a sexy phone operater. Rob grunts under his breath.  
  
"Have a seat gorgeous."  
  
"Can't got a bio exam in 10 minutes, but if you wanna meet up after I could use a little fun to get rid of my stress."  
  
"Sorry don't want to catch aids." Jay stomps on Rob's foot to silence him. Rob groans and stays quiet.  
  
"Sorry, he believes all the rumors he hears. So you wanna meet here after?"  
  
"Sure. Hey Rob, I heard Jade's fucking all the niggers with dicks twice your size. And they call me a slut." Jay snickers thinking that she is making reference to himself being with Jade. Rob gets up from the table, but stops himself from hitting Raven in the face. Jay tries to stop him at the same time while she walks away with a smirk on her face. Rob pulls away and leaves the cafeteria in the opposite exit leaving his lunch."Hey where you going, man." Jay shakes his head and continues his lunch.  
  
Rob sat on the grass by a tree. He unbuttons his shirt revealing his firm bare chest and tight stomach. The sun beats down as he moves to sit against the tree under the shade. He runs the back of his left hand across his forehead wiping the sweat, then runs it through his black spiked hair, which remains immobile. He looks to the sky through his green eyes. Beautiful sky ruined by ugly ravens, black ravens who against white clouds look like a bruised vein. She won't ruin it. That bitch. Fuck her and fuck Jay too. An idea came to him and he immediately rushed away.  
  
She heard a knock at the door, and ignored it. She was too lazy to get up and too tired. More knocking. Give up, cuz I ain't answering. Knocking. Go away. Knocking. God, who could it be. Knocking. Wait, that could be Claire. Great just when I finally fell asleep. Damn her, making me worry like I'm her mom! "I'm coming!" She said in a grouchy voice. Opening the door she expected to see her irrational roommate. Instead she was greeted by a stud with spiked black hair, an open button down gray and black silk shirt and black wide jeans. Her heart raced and she realized that it wasn't her roommate. "Hey, did I wake you?" His voice was the sweetest she ever heard and was still in shock that he was actually there.  
  
Riiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg. She woke up from her dream state to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello? Oh, hey. Yeah sorry I overslept. Actually I didn't get any sleep last night. Yeah, she hasn't come back yet. I know. Oh shit, that's today. Ok I'll be there in 10 minutes. Ok, cya." She rushed out of bed, and changed into whatever she found laying around, then headed out the door with a napsack. She had forgotten a study date and was over an hour late. She threw her bag into the passenger seat of her black Honda Civic and drove to the University's library.  
  
"Sarah, I'm so sorry I'm late. Hey where's everyone else?" "Yeah, well they're freaking cuz we have the math final next week and Claire was suppose to help us study. Where the hell is she?" She pulls Sarah to an empty table and whispers. "Look she's still hasn't shown up. Her bike is gone and I haven't even heard from her in 2 days. I'm really worried about her. I mean she didn't even tell me where she was going or how long she'd be gone for. She just disappeared. I couldn't sleep for the last 2 days. I'm really think there's something wrong." "She didn't mention anything to you at all?"  
  
"No, just complaining about her brother, cuz he hasn't called her in like a month."  
  
"Wait a minute, I do remember her saying something...about raccoons...I dunno, something like that...hey aren't we gonna study?"  
  
"I can't, something came up." She runs off and heads to her car. Raccoon city is where her brother lives. Maybe she went there to see him, but why would she keep it a secret from me, I'm her best friend. There's something too weird about this.  
  
"Damn, she's not here, I thought she'd be back by now." Rob was knocking on the door and calling without any answers. He was truly worried. He sat in his car and decided to stakeout the house. After an hour passed by he saw a black car pull up into the driveway. He perked up and got out of his car heading over to the house again. He suddenly realized that the woman who stepped out of the car was not who he thought it might be, but nevertheless walked up to her. "Excuse me, are you Claire's roommate?" After he got a good look at her he recognized her and smiled at her trying not to scare her. He thought of all the times he'd seen her and admired her from afar. Jade. "Who are you?" She asked, though she knew very well that it was Rob, a friend of Claire's, whom she had a secret crush on. They had never been introduced, maybe once, but why would he remember. He was a stud and she knew he might have had a thing for Claire who was one of the campus goddesses. Maybe he knows about Claire. "A friend of Claire's. I don't mean to be rude, but do you know if she's home yet?" He hoped she said yes just to stop worrying. "Yet? You mean you know where she is?" She sounded full of hope. "Didn't she tell you, she went to find her brother to make sure he was alright. She told me that she couldn't get in touch with him. I'm trying not to worry till I know for sure if she's ok or not."  
  
"She didn't say anything about leaving, oh god what if something happened to her."  
  
"Then she hasn't come back?"  
  
"No, oh god."  
  
"I shouldn't have let her go alone."  
  
"Should we file a missing persons..."  
  
"That's a good idea, want to go to the police station."  
  
"I...sure."  
  
"We could take my car if you want." She almost jumped at the suggestion and nodded. You selfish bitch, Claire's missing and all you can think about is Adonis here. We'll find Claire and then you can pick up the stud. She beat herself up.  
  
God, she's hot. Look at me, I'm a pig just like Jay. Thinking about bangin' her all over the place when Claire's probably in trouble. He glanced at her as she fastened her seatbelt and they drove off to the police station.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ok that's it the first chapter! So what'd you think? Tell me if it sux, if you like it, if you don't give a shit...something. I'm open to suggestions. Warning you right now the next chapter is not for kids. 


	2. A Poison Tree

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of it's characters. My fic takes place during Resident Evil 2, while Claire & Leon are stuck in Raccoon City. Everything you see in parenthesis is the character's thoughts. I dunno why it just won't save the story exactly how I wrote it.  
  
Chapter 2 - A Poison Tree  
  
I was angry with my friend:  
  
I told my wrath, my wrath did end.  
  
I was angry with my foe;  
  
I told it not, my wrath did grow.  
  
And I water'd it in fears,  
  
Night & morning with my tears;  
  
And I sunned it with my smiles  
  
And with soft deceitful wiles.  
  
And it grew both day and night,  
  
Till it bore an apple bright;  
  
And my foe beheld it shine,  
  
And he knew that it was mine,  
  
And into my garden stole  
  
When the night had veil'd the pole:  
  
In the morning glad I see  
  
My foe outstretch'd beneath the tree.  
  
- William Blake  
  
  
  
Set in Umbrella's secret facility, The AnEx Labs, Ohio...  
  
In a meeting for all researchers including doctors, chemists, and the like new ideas for research were being discussed, as well as problems with experiments that went horribly wrong. The leak in Raccoon City was turning into a disaster. Great effort was put into concealing the incident. As ideas were being sprayed across the room Adele Lawrence, a geneologist, sat dazed. She and her husband Terrance Lawrence, the late chemist, headed some experiments with the albinoids and tyrants. They were close to the Birkins but soon found rivalry between eachother. Terrance was secretly performing his own experiments with the albinoids especially. After Birkin found out they had a fight. Umbrella was going to suspend his license and have him blacklisted. Adele informed him of this and he made his final attempt to find a vaccine against the T-Virus which ended up killing him. Terrance died in an explosion while testing reactions of various chemicals when combined. Adele fell into shock and was convinced that Umbrella had something to do with his death. She was kept as a researcher only because her skill was rare and needed. Adele could structure anything, she was used as a translator.  
  
"Dr. Lawrence, what is your proposal?" The balding doctor asked her. Adele snapped back to reality and decided to finally give her opinions a voice.  
  
"Dr. Raspen, imagine this, you are overcome with passion and seek no responsibilty..." He cuts her off quickly, thinking it a mistake to ask her for an idea. (She talks like her husband. Always the fool.)  
  
"Please humor me, I'll use myself as an example. Imagine this all of you. I am overcome with passion and seek no responsibilty for my actions. That is how these creatures think. They have intelligence but it is minimal. They act upon instinct like animals. Well I am a regular human being, but we decide to inject me with a virus, a new virus. I turn into a zombie or even a tyrant. I have lost all reason and morality that is human nature, or for some, part of it. Instead of looking for a way to create the ultimate bio- weapon, why not just be the bio-weapon yourselves."  
  
"Are you trying to say that we should all turn into monsters and lose our reason. This sounds irrational, uncarefully planned and rash."  
  
"Allow me to further explain."  
  
"Continue, so that you might not be further inturrupted."  
  
"Thank-you Dr. Raspen. Here is my plan. Create a vaccine that will be able to cure any of the virus' then start a full blown research facility using human beings without fear of the law, or new horrors, for experimentation."  
  
"This is an interesting idea, but where would we get these human test subjects from, to willingly donate their bodies for this? How can you guarentee that a vaccine will work."  
  
"It requires extensive testing to first find the vaccine."  
  
"Don't keep us in suspense Lawrence." Dr. Raspen gives her a dirty look.  
  
"We raise them."  
  
"What?" Afew say in unison in shock. Adele raises her tone a little competing with the rest of the board's whispers.  
  
"We raise them. Do you know how many one night stands their are in the world, abortions being a result of that. If we persuade people to give their unwanted pregnancies to use we would save them the burden and at the same time fulfill our research standards. We could advance our technology and gain results faster than any of our rivals."  
  
"Where are you going to find people like that? Who would give their healthy babies over to us to raise and then experiment on? Who would do it, how would we persuade them as you say?" "They don't have to be healthy, though it would be best if they were. The point is to find the vaccine so that we may further test, then cure the test subjects." Adele says with a defensive tone. One of the head doctors stood up and broke his silence.  
  
"Dr. Lawrence, you have proved to be naturally resourceful to this company. Personally I think your hypothesis needs to be proven. With the rest of the board's approval I would like to see that you follow through with your research." Gasps of shock are heard from around the table. The old doctor peeked from above his glasses which were low set on his nose. He looked at the rest of his staff in turn to make sure there were no objections. Adele looked at him, grateful that she is finally being given the chance to prove her idea. With that the meeting was over and she could begin her work. She was assured that funding would be readily available and would be allowed to choose her own staff. Then she could begin. After speaking with the old doctor Adele leaves the room and walks to her office.  
  
"Hey Adele, I think your idea will work." She turns around only to see that she's being approached by that familiar annoying face, Felipe Turnois.  
  
"Dr. Turnois, are you still dealing with those chemical spills in the lab?"  
  
"So you know about that too." He was caught off guard.  
  
"Everyone knows how irresponsible you are, surprised they haven't fired you yet." She said haughtily. She saw she had hurt him deeply. (Maybe he'll get the message this time around.) She looked at him and realized how stunning he was in his lab coat with his long golden hair loose, his scruffy beard and perfect face shaped not too round. (A shame that you're such a clumsy fool.) She turned back to head to her office.  
  
"I'll prove my worth, then you'll be begging for not only my brains." He said quietly to himself. Then an idea hit him and he immediately rushed back to his lab.  
  
(Nothing like evidence to convict the criminal.) Felipe held up a vile half filled with a yellow liquid. He was convinced that his little creation would impress Dr. Lawrence. He had been obssessed with her since she married Terrance. He truly thought he was in love. He only wanted to be close to her. He had hoped that she would pick him as one of her researchers for her experiments. He was about 10 or 15 years younger than she was. (What does age matter, we're on the same level mentally. We're both excellent doctors.) He stepped into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He liked what he saw except his beard which hadn't been shaven in almost a week. He decided to give himself a shave and cleanup his goutee. He then combed his hair making it look neat. (There, now I don't look like a beast.) He was tired but perked up at the idea of seeing Adele again. (Next time I'll be holding you close Adele.)  
  
Adele was typing away furiously at her computer recording data from previous experiments that her husband had performed. She was brought back to one night they were working late at the lab.  
  
*******  
  
"Oh Terrance I don't know if this will work. I mean..." She's interrupted by her husband's tongue going deeper and deeper into her mouth. She returns the favor with a passionate hard kiss. They fall to the cold cement floor on their knees as if begging eachother's mercy. She starts pulling off her lab coat. He drops his behind her and pulls her black turtleneck over her head revealing her vuluptuous breasts and curves. He kisses her flat stomach and works his way up her chest and to her neck. She feels his passion through his pants throbbing against her crotch. He suddenly grabs her arm and pulls her back on her knees and feels her thighs and slides up her skirt to her butt squeezing it gently. She moans softly. "You're tormenting me Adele, I want you right now." He says while looking in her eyes and still squeezing her butt. She started undoing the buttons on his white collar shirt throwing it to the floor. Then pulled of his white tanktop to see his muscular body. He wasn't too muscular but he wasn't a twig either. He pulled her off her knees and pushed her gently against the wall and slipped her skirt off. Then took her panties off with his teeth. She loosened his black belt and unzipped his pants. His organ was large and pulsating. She stroked it, feeling its hardness and length. He moaned as if he were in pain then bent down and started licking her moist lips. His tongue parting them further apart forcing his tongue to go as deep as it could. She began to tremble and he withdrew his tongue. He moaned loudly with pleasure as she took his stiff penis in her mouth, sucking deep back and forth. After about a minute he could no longer stand it and forced her up pressing her against the wall and rubbed his hard dick against her wet vagina. She gasped. "Go inside me." He rammed his organ hard and deep inside of her expanding her opening. The thrusts came swifter and harder each time, he would have gone through the wall if he rammed her harder. He lifted her off the floor a little holding her weight with his strong toned arms, with his erect cock still inside of her thrusting. She was lighter than he imagined. She wrapped her legs around him holding onto him tightly as he came in her, she shook violently at the exploding pleasure. They managed to climax at the same time. It would be their last time before his death.  
  
*******  
  
Adele felt the tears rolling down her cheeks and wiped them with a tissue. Her eyes were bloodshot. (They won't get away with it Terrance. I'll prove they murdered you. Umbrella will pay! ) Then just at that moment she heard a knock on the door and walked over to answer it. Lo and behold, the annoying face that belonged to Felipe Turnois appeared in the doorway. He looked rather cheery with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked without caring why he was there, especially after she clearly expressed a dislike for the young chemist. He then took a vile with a yellow substance in it and waved it like it was the cure for aids. (Now what crazy chemical has this idiot created.)  
  
"I don't want to know what that is, for all I know it could turn into another spill or explosion." She began to close the door which he quickly stopped with his foot and forced his way in the office.  
  
"Get out of here!" She yelled.  
  
"Keep your voice calm, you'll be very interested in what I have to show you." He put his right index finger to his beautifully shaped lips.  
  
"I'm warning you, get out or I'll have you removed from the building."  
  
"Just watch this." He took out a cut rubber band and a needle filled with a green substance. He rolled up his sleeve, wrapped the rubber band tightly around his left arm and injected the green substance. Adele started calling security when she saw that the substance, whatever it was, was taking affect quickly. She dropped the reciever and backed away from Felipe who was mutating into what looked like a zombie. Before the muatation was complete he quickly drank the vile of yellow substance. Within seconds he changed back to his former self. Adele looked horrified and was suddenly very curious. 


	3. Slain

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or its characters. You know the deal, but just in case.  
  
Chapter 3 - Slain  
  
Suffering, tragedy and pain this was the life I knew my soul has been slain I was oblivious to what was true my desire is to be set free cries always heard lie were spoken to me decieved was I to think they, a gentle word recieved I abuse of the world in turn my soul is lost, forever it will burn the malice of men, children's perverse lips women's dresses tatterted and torn with rips eyes close only to open with bloodshed ears slashed as I watched, they bled agony in their voices consequence of their choices living in a poverty of evil no mercy offered here discomfort seize all guilty consciences do appear hurt camouflaged by anger is this something you'd like to hear? this will be shared as you have before snared pain trenches in spoiled minds and destroyed by rotten hearts this strength as unappreciated arts  
  
- Yvette Ortiz  
  
Set at a police precinct...  
  
They enetered the busy police station and were told to have a seat for a moment. Rob looked at Jade and noticed that she looked normal for once. She was wearing a wrinkled baggy tee-shirt and jeans. No makeup, and her hair was loose. He never saw her long hair loose before and found her attractive, just like Claire. He admitted to himself that he tried to get a date with Claire and had a crush on her until he saw Jade. Then like waking from a nightmare he heard that familiar voice coming from the entrence of the building. "Hey Rob." He turned to see Raven's slick smile and he sneered at her, her hands were bound in cuffs as an officer guided her into the station followed by his friend Jay who was also in cuffs. They were being taken down to the cells in the basement. (Shit, now what happened. Oh well I got more important things to deal with, sorry buddy you're on your own this time.) "Can I help you?" An officer in uniform asked, catching Jade and Rob's attention. "We need to file a missing persons report, she disappeared two days ago." Jade replied anxiously. "Ok, come with me." The officer led them to his office and told them to have a seat. He took out what looked like a job application and a red pen. Rob noticed the red pen had a strange logo on it he had seen before. The officer started filling out the date, time and other numbers at the top. He then proceeded with interrogating questions. "Ok before I start I need to know if this person has been missing for more than 24 hours." He looked at Rob sizing him up. It made Rob feel like he was a criminal being convicted. "She's been gone for over 2 days now, she hasn't called or shown up. It's not like her at all." Rob jumped to answer so that Jade wouldn't unless she had to. He didn't trust this cop and the tension was rising. Jade looked at them and wanted to get in a word but decided to let Rob do the talking since he knew more about Claire's whereabouts. "Ok then, I'm going to need an address and phone number, just so that we can reach you if anything turns up." Just as Jade was going to answer Robe spoke up. "I'll give you mine." The officer looked at him suspiciously. "Sure ok. Just fill out your first and last name here, then your address and telephone number here." He pointed to the blank spaces on the sheet and began questioning Jade directly. "Tell me what she looks like and give me her name, address, phone number and tell me when you last saw her." "Claire lives with me, she's my roommate. This is my friend, she just came along to file the report with me." Rob looked up from the form and jumped in. Jade looked at him and played along. "Is that true hun?" He eyed Jade lustily. In fact Rob noticed that he kept looking at her without modesty. "Yes. I knew her but rarely spoke to her." "Ok, well then I guess I'll be asking you all the questions." He faced Rob. "Claire Redfield is the missing person, she has brown medium length hair, usually in a ponytail. Gray eyes. She went to Raccoon City to visit her brother. I haven't seen her since..." The officer was scribbling away at his pad. "Raccoon City?" The officers eyes widened. "Are you sure she's there now, have you been there lately?" "I've never been there, and I'm not sure if she got there ok, she would have called and let her friends know." "I see. Well I'll be sure to start an investigation, if anything turns up I'll let you know." The officer stood and opened the door to let them out. Rob let Jade walk out first as the officer watched them leave intently.  
  
  
  
"What was that about?" Jade asked confused. "There's something wrong about that cop. He was acting weird. I don't trust him." "He was making me feel uncomfortable, thanks for distaracting his attention. But you gave him your information." Jade looked at Rob concerned. "I wrote a fake name and address that way I can't be traced." "Oh, what are we gonna do now, what about Claire." "Look, we gotta find out what's going on in Raccoon City. That cop looked a little uneasy when I mentioned it." "You think something may have happened?" Jade was really worried. "I'm not jumping the gun just yet, I'm gonna do a little research on Raccoon City and see if anyone knows anything." "Why don't we just go there and find her." "NO. Not until we find out what's going on, look I'm really worried about her too, but if we go there without a plan or something..." Rob saw Jade get teary eyed and gave her a hug as if they'd been friends for years. Jade accepted the hug and almost felt guilty for having done so. "I just have a really bad feeling about this." At that moment he thought of something and stopped hugging Jade. "Hey, I'll take you back home now if you want, you look like you need sleep." Rob looked into her eyes and didn't care anymore if she saw it as being crude, he knew in his heart he was being sincere. "I can't sleep, I have insomnia." "I promise by tomorrow I'll find out all I need to know and then we can go to Raccoon City to look for her there. Maybe we'll find someone who knows her or Chris." He said reassuringly. "I'll try to get some sleep." They both walk to his car and he unlocks her door. "Are you ok if I went inside the police station for a minute?" "Sure, I'll wait for you, but please don't take too long." "I'll be back soon." She watched as he disapeared through the precinct doors.  
  
  
  
In the station Rob approached the main desk of the lobby and asked if he could visit his friend. She sternly told him that visiting hours are over. But as luck would have it he noticed the officer who led Jay downstairs in handcuffs and walked over to him. "Excuse me officer, I wanted to know what happened with a friend of mine. I waiting to file a missing persons report and I saw you bring him into the building in handcuffs." Rob tried to be as polite and respectful as possible in his manner. "Oh yeah, what's it to you?" "I wanted to see him." "Well, you can come back tomorrow like everyone else. Visiting hours are over." "I understand. What was he charged with?" "I'm not allowed to give out that information, unless your his father, which I can see you're not. If you do not leave I will have you escorted outside." The officer caught a nasty tone with a touch of annoyance. Rob made haste for the door and made his way to his car where Jade waited. She breathed a sigh of relief as soon as she saw him walking down the steps of the precinct. She remembered the girl who greeted Rob as she was led away in handcuffs and recognized her as the campus slut. (Why would he know her? Maybe he went in to try to help her out.) The car door opened and Rob fitted himself in the driver seat and didn't bother to wear his seatbelt. Jade wasn't wearing one either. Rob turned on the car and asked Jade, "So did anyone bother you?" "No, I'm fine." "Good. Home?" He asked. She smiled nodding her head and they drove off. When they reached Jade's house she almost asked him to stay but stopped herself. After he saw that she was inside and safe Rob drove off to the university where he resided. After about 10 minutes on his way he noticed a car behind him had in fact been following him the whole time. He couldn't see who was in the car but had a sneaking suspicion it was a cop, though it was an unmarked car. He came to a red light and stopped acting as casual as he could. He did not want to start a chase. (Damn, I gotta lose this guy, he's right on my ass.) Rob made a right turn and increased speed a little. The car behind followed. Traffic seemed busier on this street, so Rob cuts the 2 cars in front of him right before 3 were coming down the opposite lane which kept the car from pursuing him. Rob drove a little pushed down on the accelerator pedal and made a right turn onto an empty street. Just as he thought he was home free the car came speeding at him and the next thing Rob knew he was stuck in his car, now turned upside down. The driver of the other car stepped out and walked towards Rob who was knocked unconscience and bleeding perfusely. He looked like a pretzel. The driver suddenly jumped back at the sight of the sparks and immediately ran into his car and drove away. Sirens pierced the street with its shrieks. An explosion of sparks and fire broke out. 


	4. The Valley Of Unrest

I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, JADE, ROB, ADELE, FELIPE, JAY AND RAVEN ARE MINE!!!  
  
Chapter 4 - The Valley of Unrest  
  
Once it smiled a silent dell Where the people did not dwell: They had gone unto the wars, Trusting to the mild-eyed stars, Nightly from their azure towers, To keep watch above the flowers, In the midst of which all day The red sunlight lazily lay. Now each visitor shall confess The sad valley's restlessness. Nothing there is motionless-- Nothing save the airs that brood Over the magic solitude. Ah, by no wind are stirred those trees That palpitate like the chill seas Around the misty Hebrides! Ah, by no wind those clouds are driven That rustle throught the the unquiet Heaven Uneasily, from morn till even, Over the violets there that lie In myraid types of the human eye-- Over the lilies there that wave And weep above the nameless grave! They wave:--from out their fragrant tops Eternal dews come down in drops. They weep:--from off their delicate stems Perennial tears descend in gems.  
  
- Edgar Allen Poe  
  
  
  
"Do you still think I'm a fool? Or did I frighten you too much?" He said sarcastically. He had an evil look in his eyes, but it made him look more attractive. His long blonde hair, his neatly shaven goutee, those gray eyes. He must have been working out in the gym because he had muscles that weren't visible before. (Long hair just like Terrance.) She thought. (No, he's nothing like Terrance. Oh Terrance.) "Well, are you interested in what I have to offer or not?" Felipe was getting agitated at her hesitation to answer him. He saw that her mind was made up and stormed out of the office feeling like he had just been reduced to nothing by the woman he had been in love with for years. (She'll probably report me, and she's right I am a fool. I don't care anymore, I don't want to be in this shithole anyway.) Felipe walked into his lab and removed his lab coat, throwing away the empty viles and rubber band. He started packing his belongings, he knew that he could no longer stay there and decided that no one would even notice if he left.  
  
  
  
Adele was left in shock and with many questions lingering in her mind about what had just happened. She snapped out of her shock realizing that Felipe's experiment was more or less a prototype of what she would try to achieve. She rushed out the door locking it behind her and made her way to Felipe's lab.  
  
  
  
Again, she could not find rest. Jade was shaking with nervousness. (I can't just sleep like everything's ok. I can't wait until tomorrow.) She was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. She was a mess without realizing it. Taking her keys she hurried to the back door of the house passing Claire's empty room. (Claire where are you?) She saw the neon green lights of the clock read 4:21am. She wasn't tired though. She had been clinically diagnoised with insomnia about a year ago. She was also given medication. It didn't help her much. Opening the door and noticing the rain she looked in her empty umbrella rack. She shrugged remembering she let Claire borrow one a few weeks ago and never got it back. (I wish Rob were here.) She stepped out the door into the rain. It was pouring. After locking the door she ran to her car. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something red but ignored it and made it to her car drenched. (Should have at least covered my head.) She opened the glove compartment pulling out a roll of paper towels and dried her hair. Spotting a rubberband on the floor she scooped it up and tied her hair in a messy bun, then removed her wet socks and shoes. She wrung her socks of excess water and rubbed them against the passenger seat to dry them and tossed them in the backseat. It was raining harder. (I don't know if this is a good idea, maybe I should wait for Rob. I don't want to be alone.) With her mind made up she turned on the car and began to drive.  
  
  
  
The doorknob turned quietly to allow Adele into the lab. It was empty save a few lifeless albinoids in water filled tanks. It was clean and a few cardboard boxes were lined up to the right wall. Memeories flooded her mind instantly of days where she and Terrance experimented with albinoids. Her thoughts were inturrupted by a sound coming from the bathroom. Curious, she walked towards the door and it suddenly opened revealing a gun being pointed at her. Adele froze. "Oh it's just you. What are you doing here?" Felipe snapped bitterly and passed her walking to the controls and computer moniters. "Aren't you afraid of me? I do have the T-virus you know." Felipe's French accent became more distinct the more he spoke. Adele stepped towards him becoming enchanted by his voice. She looked as in a trance. She lusted after him without realizing it. She walked to him and just stared at him. He said nothing still upset that she had not reacted to his previous demonstration. "Are you going to recruit me as part of your staff?" He asked imploringly. "Dr. Turnois...the experiment you demonstrated on yourself shows instability and irrationality. Before I answer your question, you must tell me...have you found a vaccine that is...permanant? Was that the T- virus you infected yourself with?" "Recruit me and I will tell you everything I know, including how I cured myself of the T-virus." "Fine." Adele said bluntly. (Thank you for answering my question.) "I want it made official!" She hesitated and with a quick thought she said, "Fine, I'll have the head of the board informed." (I can always have him discharged or fired.) "I won't say anything else until I see that it is officially approved." "You have my word Felipe." She looked into his eyes which caught him off guard. He interrupted her gaze. "Then I think we should get to work." He turned and turned the computer on. "My lab is your lab."  
  
4:38am Jade pulled up to a station and filled her tank with gasoline. It was still raining and she had found an umbrella in the backseat. She stepped into the brightly lit quik-mart of the station and bought some canned fruit, a yogurt, bottled water, and a sandwich. As she headed back to her car she noticed the rain was coming down lighter and made a dash for her car, she was too lazy to open the umbrella. (Ok time to rock and roll.) She set her bag of food next to her on the passeger seat and opened the glove compartment taking an inventory of paper towels, a dagger from a gothic fair, can of mace, and pulling out a road map of the state. It would be about a 6 hour drive. She looked at it with an understanding of the correct route to take and she was off.  
  
  
  
8:22am Feeling dizzy and almost nauseous he felt a rush of nervousness build up inside of him. He had woken up in a white room, the sunlight peaking through the slits of the blinded windows to his left. He realized he wasn't home. His eyes were adjusting to the light and his mind trying to make sense of where he was. "You're up, I thought you had fallen into a coma." A female voice chirped with a sothern accent from the right side of the room. He turned and looked at her. (Who the hell are you? And why am I here?) She was wearing a peach bathrobe with slippers, sweatpants and a dulled red tee- shirt with faded writing. Her brown hair wasn't combed but pulled back into a ponytail. Her face bared nothing unnatural. She looked like an ordinary middle-aged woman, nothing in her appearance looked especially appealing. She looked a bit overweight but with the baggy clothes it was hard to tell. "Are you just gonna lay in bed all day and do nothing? The least you could say is thank-you." She said politely. "Thank-you for what, who are you?" "Don't you remember what happened last night, you're car turned over. Me and two of my friends overturned your car and pulled you out before you bar-be-qued." "What!?" He looked stunned as if someone slapped him across the face. "You don't remember?" "I remember some guy chasing me..." "You know I saw a guy get out of his car, I thought he was gonna help you, but he just turned his back and ran away like he was scared of the sparks." "Did you see what he looked like?" "Yeah, he was a cop. Weird, I thought the police were suppose to help people, unless he was chasing a criminal." "If I were a criminal why would a cop run away, I mean you'd think he'd at least try to get me out alive to press charges." "Well I didn't see any cops this morning to concern themselves with you, which is strange." "That is odd." "It's like he wanted you to die." He pondered this and a bell went off in his head. "What's your name?" "Lorraine. And yours?" She knew his name but wanted to avoid his confusion. She took his wallet and found his driver's lisence, no money and a few pictures. "Rob." "You sound like a criminal to me, hope I'm not helping one." She smiled at him. "Thank you for saving my life and giving me some useful information." "You're very welcome, just don't speed anymore, I might not be there to save your ass." She turned around and went to the door. "Let me repay you, I'll take you out to dinner or something." "My boyfriend wouldn't like that idea, besides don't you have a girlfriend to call and let her know where you are?" "No. I just wanted to show my gratitude. I don't have anyone to call except my roommate but he's..." Rob stopped himself, he realized that telling her that his friend was in jail would make him appear to be a criminal. "...visiting his parents for the weekend." (Wait I could call Jade. She and Claire share a phone.) "A thank you is enough for me. And you should call someone, I have to go now. Just wanted to make sure you'd be fine." She walked out the door and was gone forever. Rob looked around the room but couldn't find his clothes. He was clad in a white patient's uniform. He got off the bed and stumbled into the bathroom. In the mirror he saw a horror. His face was bruised severely and stitches replaced one of his eyebrows. He felt his back and lower chest were bandaged. His legs were covered in black and blues. (Geez I look like I got a bad case of vericose viens. Shit my back hurt so much. That fucking cop. I knew I couldn't trust him. I gotta call Jade and make sure she's ok.) He staggered and almost fell as he made his way to the phone beside the bed close to the windows. He picked up the reciever and was startled by an annoyed nurse. "What are you doing out of bed?" She approached him and guided him back in bed. "You have just been taken out of intensive care, do you want to go back there?" Rob just looked at her and reached for the phone again. She watched him as if he were doing something wrong. "I need to call someone to let them know I'm here." He dialed as she spoke. "I need to give you a checkup, with your cooperation you ould be outta here by noon." "Really?" He listened to the 5th ring and heard Claire's voice tell him to leave a message at the tone. "Hey, Jade if you're asleep pick up. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. When you get up please call me at 982 - 3125. If I don't hear from you I'm coming over. L- bye." It almost slipped his mind that they weren't dating. Only in his mind did she exist as his girlfriend.  
  
  
  
11:52am Jade was driving for so long she made a wrong turn at the last intersection and was desperately trying to find her way back to it. (Fuck, one wrong turn can throw you off track by one hour.) The drivers were more agressive and testy around here. What should have taken only 6 hours was turning into a frontier's expedition. (Yes. Now this time I make the right turn.) She found the intersection and was happily on the right road again. After an hour and a half traffic seemed to thin out and finally she seemed to be the only car on the road. (This is too fucking weird. Why aren't there any people driving on this road.) She looked at the other side and was shocked that the opposite direction had not one single vehicle. She noticed this for the last half hour and was beginning to feel lost again. She looked at her map. (I should be close.) She looked ahead of her and dicovered a road block. (No wonder there isn't anyone coming this way or going.) It looked eerie to her. But with determination she got out of the car and removed the simple cones and then drove through. She saw a sign that read 'Raccoon City 1 mile'. (I have a bad feeling about this.)  
  
  
  
1:45pm Rob stood up allowing the nurse to help dress him. The doctor had his left arm put in a cast due to bone fracture. He was relieved to know that it would heal fully as long as he didn't put any strain on it. His burns and cuts were attended to and his back luckily only suffered mild cuts. He felt horrible and looked like a terror. (Some stud I am.) He was worried about Jade, he called her for the forth time and still no answer. He knew she was an insomniac, but she should be up by now. It was 1:45pm. He was happy that they were letting him leave soon. The nurse was growing impatient as she tried to get his arm through the arm of the fresh white button down shirt. His clothes were ragged and destroyed with burn holes from the accident. He learned that Lorraine had brought him new clothes and saved his wallet and keys which were buried inside his sindged pants. She even paid for his hospital bill. He was upset that his stalker got away leaving him for dead. But without giving it another thought he decided to check on Jade. Then afterwards he could investigate Raccoon City and maybe he would try looking for Lorraine. She saved his life and did more than that. But why? And the oddness that was the burden of bothers...Why hadn't the cop come looking for him? He didn't come to the hospital to even arrest him. It gave him the worst feeling. Rob was considering what Lorraine had said. It was as if he wanted to make sure Rob had died in the car accident. (But why me? It had to be that cop from the precinct. Oh god, what if he tried to kill Jade! ) Rob was suddenly feeling extremely uneasy and very afraid for Jade. The anxiety almost killed him as he had to wait for the doctor to give him a prescription for his numerous wounds. He had to get his strength up and was also debating on just walking out.  
  
3:43pm "What the hell is going on here?" She had come to another block, this time it was a fence that seemed to enclose Raccoon City. Earlier she thought she even saw some rather large road kill. The smell was too disguisting for her to get a closer look. She thought she got an eyefull of the animal that looked like it may have been turned inside out. The fence was secure and there were no signs of security. She did see a bulky woman limping but she couldn't be sure if it was a woman or a man. She yelled for the person but she was clearly out of earshot. The person just disappeared from view. "This isn't even the city, it's a damn forest." She wondered why a forest was fenced off so securely, unless it was private property. She yawned and felt tired. The sweat was pouring off her body like a waterfall. She thought of Rob and wished he was with her. She decided to try to drive around the fence to find and entrance or someone who could tell her something. She checked her glove compartment and saw that her dagger was there as she had left it. All her food was gone and she felt dehydrated.  
  
5:00pm Rob never felt worse in his life. He couldn't get in touch with Jade. She was no where to be found. She disappeared just like Claire. He was allowed to leave the hospital at around 4 and went to Jade and Claire's house. Her car was gone and he shamelessly broke into the house searching for clues as to where she might be. His emotions were mixed with pain he felt through his body. He looked like he had been in a bad boxing match and lost miserably. The doctors promised that he would recover though he would be left with the scar on his eyebrow which was burned off. A few scars on his cheeks from the accident. "Where the hell are you Jade?" Then it hit him, maybe the cop got to her already and tried to kill her or worse maybe she was dead. He went home to call anyone he thought who might know where Jade was. He could only think of one person who might have, Sarah. He had her number only because he used to study or rather flirt with Claire during study sessions. He was banned from their study group. 


	5. Oblivious

I don't own the zombie dog. You guys know this already, but just to remind you guys. And I'm not putting in anymore poetry so all you're gonna get is a title for each chapter from now on. I wonder if anyone actually read the poems. Oh well here's the first non-poem chapter. Sorry this chapter might seem shorter than usual. Do you guys even like long chapters?  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 - Oblivious  
  
  
  
  
  
7:10pm After looking around for an opening for the past two hours her stomach gave a painful growl. She had nothing left to eat and it was getting darker. She felt an erie solitude to the place. It was all forest and the fence was too high to climb. She didn't feel safe there and decided she'd come back with help. Her car was about a half mile away and she started walking to where she'd left it. After about five minutes she felt like she was being watched. Then she heard it before she saw it. A huge animal the size of a dog jumped at her and bit at her shoulder. Jade was consumed with panic and realized that she stupidly left her dagger in the car. She pushed the dog away from her only for it to bite her hand. Blood was flowing freely. Her blood. It clamped it's jaws not suggesting that it was letting go. She screamed and kicked the dog. Losing her balance she landed on the ground with the dog on top of her biting at her head. She screamed louder and felt real pain in her head. She used all of her strength to push the animal away. It had a chemical smell reeking from its sinewy body. She gave a good kick sending it flying back giving her a chance to get up and make a run for the car. She was kicking herself for going alone. Jade heard the four legged unnatural thing running and gaining on her. She caught a glimpse of the car maybe a few 100 feet away. It made her run faster. Then just to crush her hope the animal lunged at her and sunk it's long sharp teeth into her left boot. (Thank god I wore knee length boots, thank god thank you thank you.) Jade thought to herself. But the animal bite into the leather deeper as if it read her thoughts and knew it wasn't hurting her too much. She dragged the animal with her towards the car. It never let go. It was probably once a pitbull. Jade was thankful that the car door was open. She let her leg hang out the door carefully keeping the door closed as much as possible without closing it on her leg. The dog still held onto her boot. She tried to close the door on it's head but it wouldn't budge. Keeping one hand on the door and reaching for the glove compartment she retrieved her dagger and gave a brutal slice to what would be the dog's snout. It wimpered and let go. Before it could jump she shut the cardoor and fished for the keys. To her horror she couldn't find them anywhere.  
  
After visiting Sarah, Rob still had no clue where Jade could be. He decided to go home to change his clothes and found his roommate watching porn in the living room. "Who bailed you out this time?" asked Rob, with no real concern. "They let me go this afternoon. Where were you? Fucking the freak." Jay smiled shoving a cheeseburger into his mouth without turning from the television screen. Then suddenly Rob smacked the burger out of his hand and it dove to the floor. "You fucking asshole." Jay got up in a rage and came face to face with Rob. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!!!" he yelled in Rob's face. Jay was able to get a closer look at his friend who's arm was in a cast. "What the hell happened to you?" His tone softened. Rob's face was scarred and bruised. His right eye had a black and blue. "Had an accident last night." He answered still upset. He turned around and walked off to his room. Jay followed him to his room. "Dude what happened?" He asked sympathetically. Rob ignored him and turned on the radio. The music blasted right at the end of NIN's "We're in this Together Now". It made him remember that Jade was probably in danger. "I can't talk now I gotta go." He closed the door on his friend and headed to the bathroom in a towel. After the long shower due to his injuries he called Jade again.  
  
After being released Raven was feeling like a cheap whore. Not that she wasn't but it was finally getting to her. She was in love with Jay and felt that this time around someone cared about her in return. She thought she was doing both of them a favor by performing her services for a couple of the cops who had booked them on charges of lewd misconduct and endangering the welfare of a child. (Damn kid. Didn't even know he was watching.) She thought to herself. She got the cops to drop the charges and were allowed to leave the next day. They could have been in jail for a long time. One night was too long for her. It was the first time she'd been booked and decided that she didn't want it to happen again. Jay never knew what she had done, and would probably never know. The men in her life either fucked her or beat her like an animal. Jay was no different except that he never laid a finger on her or forced himself on her. He seemed genuine, not the most respectful guy but he was sincere for the most part. She didn't want someone who made her feel good or bad about herself. She wanted someone who accepted her and truly loved her. Someone who was willing to get in her face and tell her how it is, instead of beating her face. He had actually gone through the trouble of taking her out on a real date. To a real nice restuarant off the campus and for a boat ride. She thought of his muscular body and dark skin. He had looked so good in a white tanktop and black jeans. He had some class, never dressed like the rappers you see on tv. His face was the most gorgeous she'd ever seen. He didn't wear any kind of jewlery which she found tasteful. Jay was 6'3" tall with amazingly light brown eyes. He was well built and his hair was usually short and nappy. Though he prefered a bald head and his neatly trimmed goutee. She loved all 216 lbs of him. He also had tattooed dragons on both of his shoulders. She hated that stupid kid who was watching their private session in the woods for ruining a perfect moment. But it was in the past and she was feeling sorry for herself when no one else would. He even walked her home before going home himself to relax. He lived and hour away on foot!  
  
"WHERE ARE THEY?" She screamed at herself in panic. After a minute of looking without finding she was getting more and more nervous. She prayed that the keys didn't fall out of her pocket. She looked outside the window of her door. The dog-like animal was still there growling with fliuds dripping from its body. Then in the distance she spotted something shiny. "My keys." She was terror stricken at the thought of having to get out of the car to face that demon dog again. She resolved that she had to kill it somehow. Then she remembered her dagger. She pulled it out of the glove compartment. (If I make it out alive and get back home I'm getting myself a gun.) She wished so much that she had one now. She wasn't even sure if stabbing the thing would cause any damage. She didn't even think that there might be other demon dogs on their way. With her heart jumping out of her chest she moved herself into the passenger seat unlocking the door. The dog didn't seem smart enough to move to the other side and that she was grateful for. As quietly as possible she opened the passenger door.  
  
Felipe was sound asleep as his desk. He and Adele were up all night going through various synthesis, trying to find a match to work with T- virus. He still hadn't explained his little demonstration but she'd get it out of him in time. She felt drowsy and decided a nap was well deserved. She had recruited a staff for herself approved by Dr. Raspen. She appointed John Stalos as her physicist, Patricia Jenkins as a specimen handler and microbiologist, Gordon Pertos as an analysist, Felipe Turnois as her chemist, Lauren Camina as her pharmocologist, and geneologist Colin Jesico. She chose the best of each department, and they respected her for her work. They began working immediately to find the correct synthesis, the same one that the Birkins worked with. Although she knew it wasn't theirs. She knew the synthesis created to cure virtually all human disease was created by microbiologist James Trenton Darius and his wife pharmacologist Helen Darius. They both died in a fire, an assumed accident. All of their research was given to Birkin. Instead of enhancing the synthesis he created virus' but wasn't given time to test the synthesis. Which was exactly what she had planned to do without Umbrella's knowledge. She would sell this information along with a sample to Bioject, Umbrella's rival. This was her plan for revenge for her husband's death. (Accident just like the Darius'. Accident my ass.) She wondered what happened to their son Victor. He was in boarding school, she was about his age, when the fire burned both his parents. (Maybe Umbrella got to him too.) She had met Victor twice when she only ten years old. Both their parents were scientists for Umbrella and were best of friends. They rarely ever had gatherings due to the endless hours devoted to research at Umbrella laboratories. Adele was also put in a boarding school, Umbrella never knew that two of their scientists had a daughter. They knew about Victor though. He seemed to have just disappeared from the face of the Earth. The couple times she met Victor she felt she could relate to him. He was her first crush. Then ten years later she met Terrance at an Umbrella lab in Pheonix, Arizona. After about two years they married and twelve years later he was killed in an "accident" at the lab. She was an asset to the corporation for her experience with geneology and genetic engineering. After Terrance's death she was transported to the Ohio AnEx labs. A cover for Umbrella's secret experimentations in bioweapons. Animal Experimentation Laboratories Inc. was the perfect way for Umbrella to use small creatures such as dogs, birds, amphibians, reptiles. Adele knew too much. She could be killed for the information she carried with her if anyone ever found out what she knew. She didn't stay for the money, though with Umbrella funds never were an issue, she stayed for Terrance. She'd finish his work just the way they had planned and use it against them by selling out to Bioject, another company involved with bioweapons research. They would give Umbrella so much competition and eventually buy them out. That was good enough for Adele.  
  
Going through the classified ads, she searched for something appealing. Sam was depressed about losing her job. She was laid off just two days ago. She filed for unemployment and was denied. She had moved to Ohio just to get away from the family she hated. Her son and husband. She saved enough money to get away from both of them. They were horrible people and never wanted her son in the first place. She didn't care that the neighbors called her a neglectful mother and unfaithful wife. They didn't know what it was like to live with them. Her life pretty much sucked and couldn't get worse. She lived alone in her one bedroom apartment. No husband, no kid, no roommate, and nobody who knew her. She liked it here in Ohio. Her job was something out of a dream, a paralegal for some lawyer whom she became friendly with. Not too friendly though. She promised herdelf that she would never marry again and never have kids and never get into another relationship again. She had been living here for over a year and didn't even know who her neighbors were. She worked alot and was usually out having the time of her life, alone. Sam loved to read and spent as much time as she could in the library where she found herself at peace. She looked through the paper after an unsuccessful search in the classifieds. She was running low in her savings. That money would only last for the next two months. She needed to find a job by then. She had a few skills. She was excellent at typing, she was billingual, Spanish being her strong and native language, and she was a professional at her prior job. She decided to call it a day and went to her bathroom for her routine bath. Candles were all over the place. On the shiny tiled floor, on the tub ledge, on the sink, on the toilet lid, and on top of a small round table that sat next to the tub. She made up a fruit salad and placed it on the small table. The hot water was running and filling the tub. She had pushed back the curtains and began lighting the candles as she stole a strawberry from the bowl. She didn't own a phone, just her cell for her old job. No one called her save for the lawyer, always trying to get a date with her. She strongly refused after finding out that he was married with two kids. She threw in a handful of bathbeads and poured a good amount of bubble bath and turned the water off a few minutes later. She shut the light switch off and just looked at the room illuminated by candlelight. To say she was a pyromaniac was an understatement. Fire gave her a rush. She slipped the robe off and slowly sat in the extremely hot water, the bubbles covering all but her head. She felt relaxed and laid her whole body down eating ice cold fruit. After eating the fruit she dunked her head in the water which wasn't as hot as before. Her short straight brown hair was dripping and smelled like the bubbles. Sam felt so relaxed and smelled the different scents coming from the candles that burned around her. She picked up a remote control turning on the mini cd player across th tub on the shelf and played Lorenna Mc Kennit's "Marco Polo". Setting the remote down she closed her eyes and lost herself in meditation.  
  
Rob pulled up in front of Jade's house. The driveway was empty. It was dark. "Where the hell are you now?" A thought, a terrible thought entered his thoughts. Raccoon City. "No she wouldn't be stupid enough to go alone, she'd tell me." He said to himself. (Just like Claire told you. She would do the same.) He tried not to panic. Then he decided to find out if either woman was actually home. He got out of his car knowing that if he rang their door, an answer wouldn't come. After the tenth ring he was convinced that no one was home. He felt something inside was hurting him. Like a balloon was being blown up and then deflated in his lungs. He decided not to panic. He did everything he could do to find her, he felt he did his best. It wasn't good enough. Then an idea came to him. Rob went around the house to the back door. The blinds blocked his view into the house. He took his jacket off and bound his fist with it. Covering his face with his free hand and turning his head away, he punched with just enough force. Shards of glass fell to the floor of the small kitchen. He reached through and unlocked the door.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
That's it so far. I probably won't update for a while. I'm working on the sequel to this story cuz I got such a kewl idea and don't want it to disappear from my head. If anyone is still reading this I may be motivated to update sooner. I write on demand, mostly. Oh yeah, Sam is another new character and she's going to be a big part of the story as it develops. If you think this story sux, don't tell me that it does, tell me why you think it does. 


	6. Infected

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, or any of the characters from Resident Evil. Jade, Rob, Raven, Felipe, Adele, Sam, and Jay are mine.  
  
I know that it seems like there are way too many original characters, but this is my fic and it is necessary for my story. If you're wondering about the RE gang, they will not appear in this fic. That is because I am currently writing the sequel to this story where most of the RE people are going to be addressed. You'll see a few characters from this story in the sequel. That is if anyone reads it. Some of my original characters will have important roles in the next story.  
  
Sorry for taking so long to update. I felt I rushed this chapter and it still doesn't seem to be what I had hoped it would be. Thank you for reading, especially Tifa. Hey if you end up being the only one reading this fic I'll keep writing. You've been a great reviewer and I love getting feedback. Thank you, without anymore delays here is "Infected".  
  
*Anything in parethesis is the character's thought.* - For those who didn't know.  
  
  
  
  
  
chapter 6 - Infected  
  
  
  
  
  
Rob left the lights off and started poking around in the semi-dark rooms. Light from the windows seeped in through the closed blinds and curtains. Not a very large apartment. He quickly scanned the bedrooms then the bathroom and finally the dining and kitchen area. The solitary atmosphere confirmed what he knew was true. Jade and Claire were both missing. He had a feeling that she may have gone to Raccon after all. Why she wouldn't wait for him or at least let him know was puzzling. He couldn't help but get upset and annoyed. He decided that his search had ended and started for the back door. (The glass.) He thought. After trashing the shards and patching the smashed window pane he left for home. (You better be ok.) He thought trying to will himself to believe it.  
  
"Noooooooo!" She screamed as the dog howled and reclamped its fangs into her boots. She realized that the keys were actually in her pocket. After racing toward the shiny object she felt defeated when she saw that it was just a slimy but shiny stone. She turned around just in time to see the dog jump at her. "Get the fuck off me you bitch." She was holding the dagger in one hand trying to free her leg of the beast's grip. It wasn't cutting through the leather but the pressure was agonizing. She had no choice but to kill it, assuming it was perishable. With swift strong thrusts the beast gave out a howl as if it were protesting. (What the hell kinda dog is that? Maybe it's not a dog.) She kicked it away from her and dashed to her car. She noticed her tank was nearing empty. (I'll come back with help. Maybe I'll get home and find Claire cramming for finals. I hope you're not in Raccoon, with dogs like that on the loose.) She felt pain and was hurting from the dog's bites. (Time to go home. But first gotta see a doctor. That beast must've had rabies or some shit like that.) As she pulled the keys out and turned on the ignition, some dark figure moved along the fence. (SHIT!!! TIME TO GO!!!) The car started and she made a quik u-turn leaving the dark figure to mourn its lost brother.  
  
  
  
After about two hours Jay fell asleep on the couch. He had been wondering about his friend's bruises and marks. Then he turned his attention back to the television. As he watched "Aliens" he remembered Raven. He wanted to put a whole in the cop's face. He knew Raven 'persuaded' him drop the charges and let them both go. By that queer smile on his face he knew. He felt boiling anger for him. He felt so disappointed. Her true colors were revealed and he felt only pity for her. (She didn't have to do it. She wanted to. Face it she's a whore and she'll never change not even for me.) With these thoughts he decided he wouldn't want anything to do with her. A door opens to the dorm hall and closes. Jay wakes up relieved to see his roommate walk in the living room. Rob walks over to the love seat to the left of the t.v. and plunges. Silence. He only looks across at the wall as if in a trance. "The fuck's wrong with you?" Asks Jay. Rob turns his head to face Jay and just stares through expressionless eyes. "Do you want to start a fight?" "Nah, just wanna know what's up with you lately. And why didn't you help me out? You acted like you didn't know who the fuck I was." "I was with Jade and I tried to get to the cells but they told me visiting hours were over. They practically threw me out." "Jade, that bitch. Forget her! I'm telling you she does all this weird voodoo shit. That's why she looks like she's dead..." "Shut the fuck up! She's missing and probably in trouble. You have no idea what I went through since last night." "Yeah, what the hell happened to you. If someone jumped you you know I got your back." "It was a cop." "Hey man I don't do cops." "Raven does." "Now you're being a dick." "Whatever. That cop I was talking to. I'm sure he was the one who almost killed me. I was in a bad car accident last night because of him." "That don't make any type sense." "After I drove Jade home I realized I was being followed..." Jay cuts interrupts him. "Wait, how were in an accident and still walking. Shouldn't you be in the hospital." "I convinced them I was good enough to go home to recover. But if it weren't for Lorraine I would have been dead." "Who the fuck is Lorraine?" "Some woman who got her buddies to help pull me out of the wreck. She said she saw the cop. But other than that and Jade's disappearance I'm a dandylion." Rob said putting a southern accent on the last sentence to try loosening up. "I'm really worried about her. And the cop thing is bugging me out." "I hate cops." "So why did you get arrested?" "Some asshole saw me and Raven in the park and reported us. I swear if I see that kid I'll beat the living shit out of him." "Hey that kid saved your life. You know Raven's gotta have something." "Just shutup about her." "What?" "She's a bitch ok, I get it." Rob sat in silence. "I don't know what to do? Jade probably went off to Raccoon..." "Raccoon city, near the Arklay mountains?" "Yeah." "My man, have you heard the rumors?" "I heard something, why?" "The whole city has been quarentined and blocked off. No one's allowed in or out." "Who told you that?" "Some guy was saying some shit like that. He was trying to get in the city to see his mom and got arrested for tresspassing." "SHIT!" Rob stood up "What?" I gotta find her. What if she's down there. And what's up with the quarentine. I haven't heard about it on the news." "I hear it's a coverup for some virus leak." "How much does this guy know?" "I'd say everything there is to know." "I gotta talk to him." "He's in jail remember." "That's what visiting hours are for." "If he's still there by the time you go there. They seemed pretty anxious about sending him to a larger facility." "What's his name?"  
  
  
  
"Dr. Turnois, please don't argue with me." "I'm sorry but I cannot give you that information, Adele." "You know, I could report you for this. You'd lose your license." "You need me to test the synthesis. You won't report me anyway." "Tell me how you acquired the t-virus!" Adele's patience had run out. "I already told you. I won't give you that information." "Don't you trust me Felipe?" "No." "What?" "I don't trust you I love you." His face went red and he turned around and stared at the computer screen. He couldn't beleive how adolescent he was acting. Adele was silent. It drove him up the wall when she said nothing. "I meant what said." He added without turning his eyes away from the screen. He scrolled down the current page on the synthesis he found to match the virus. He knew it was ready for experimentation. Then to his pleasant surprise Adele broke the silence. "We must obtain a subject for analysis by next week. I have already interviewed a few people who are willing to make a donation." Felipe was delighted at the news and angered by the way she brushed off his confession. This was the fourth night in a row that they stayed up working on their AnEx project. Except they weren't going to use animals.  
  
  
  
Jade was never happier to be home in her life. She was alarmed to see the back door window had been broken. Her first thoughts were that Claire came back and had forgotten her keys. But after seeing no sign of life in the house she gave up hope. She found at least twenty messages on her answering machine. She was too tired to listen to them. She wanted sleep and felt she deserved it after the bizzare encounter with the demon dog and the city being fenced in. She pulled out the prescription she was given and took it. The doctor gave her a thorough check up and asked her to come back in a few days for a follow up. He found no trace of rabies. (It's just a bite, I'm fine.) The bruises would heal in time and she found it fairly easy to cover them from sight. She didn't want to confront Rob about her experience yet. She resolved to call him in the morning after she rested. After a hot shower she got dressed for bed and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
"Thank you Dr. Lawrence. Goodbye." Sam hung up the receiver and felt like she had just won the lottery. People might say she didn't have a conscience and she didn't give a shit. After spotting an ad for a special donation to science she felt her dreams had come true. When she spoke the mysterious doctor she discovered all that required of her was to willing have intercourse with a perfect stranger in order to make her donation of a fertilized egg. She was told that she would be introduced to the man she was to sleep with. At first she thought it was odd and was sorry for answering the ad. But after the doctor explained that all they needed was a fertilized egg from her fathered by this particular man because his rare blood type was a requirement. Dr. Lawrence told her that if she at any point wanted out she would be allowed to discontinue without hassle. She was to meet Dr. Lawrence tomorrow at 10am in the Ohio Hospital. After being told that she would be paid $200,000 for one fertilized egg she perked up and decided it would be worth it. (If the guy's ugly it's still worth it.) Little did she know what Dr. Lawrence had planned for her.  
  
A couple recent messages from Sara, the rest were from Rob. She smiled at the thought of his concern. But she wasn't ready to deal with him yet. She remembered her exam which was a few days away and decided to study alone in the library. After taking her perscription and eating a quick breakfast she got dressed in her normal gothic garb and drove to the school's library.  
  
At the library...  
  
As she was reading she ran her fingers through her long purple hair. It was a habit she always had. It was contagious too. Claire started doing the same after a while. Jade turned a page of her calculus notes and read on. She memorized so many formulas that it made her skin crawl, literally. For a few seconds she she scratched at an itch in her arm and then continued reading. Two hours passed and tired her eyes. She closed up the book and slipped it in her backpack. On her way out she bumped into Raven who gave her a nasty look. She returned the courteousy by slightly tripping her. Raven made a dash for her and Jade ran out saying she was late for class. Raven glared as she watched her run and went back inside the building. Jade got in her car and scratched her head. She turned on the car and drove home. She wanted to call Rob. She missed him. And felt the need to talk to someone she trusted. She tried not to think about Claire for once. They would find out what happened to her. She was approaching her house when she saw a suspicious looking car parked across the street. She felt so overwhelmed with panic when a man stepped out just as she parked in the driveway. His face was half hidden by the scarf around his neck and he walked off down the street to her relief. She pulled the key out of the ignition and scratched her arm then went inside her house. She felt a strange force of sleep take her and was fast asleep on the couch. She woke an hour later to the phone ringing. She read the caller id. It was Rob. She couldn't bring herself to talk to him. She needed some good excuse for her disappearance. The phone rang on.  
  
"I can't believe this. Where the hell is she. I'm really worried Jay." "I'm sure if she's in any trouble she can zap herself out of it." "It's been two days." "Damn, you're fienin' that bad for her. When I get off once I'm set for a few days." "Fuck you Jay." "Fuck you harder, you sexy thing you." Jay laughed so hard that Rob thought he was going to pass out. "The bruises, black and blues and all will heal. Anyway, I got no one to impress." "Yeah, man you're so hot you're turning me on." He laughed as he mocked his friend and made fun of his battered appearance for the rest of the night that Rob forgot about Jade for a while. 


	7. Conversion

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or its characters. Bill Rabbitson is Chris' friend who mysteriously disappears, he's from the resident evil novel by S.D. Perry. We find out why he disappeared in the next chapter, here we see what he's been doing ever since his disappearance. I'm sorry for updating so late, I had a bad case of writer's block and school/work wasn't helping either. Thanks to all my reviewers you guys rule. Tifa & Belldanti, you are my most faithful readers. Hope you like this much awaited chapter. Can anyone guess who that guy spying out Claire & Jade's apartment?  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 - Conversion  
  
Sam appeared a few minutes early. She was dressed in black slacks and a white blouse. Her hair was wavy and loose. The brown mop framed her faced giving her an exotic glow. She noticed a couple of men in uniform getting an eyeful as she sat and waited for the secretary to call her. She turned away from lusty glances to spot a woman dressed in a white coat approach her. Sam stands as she reaches her.  
  
"Samantha Ricualtes?" Asked the woman. She had a friendly accent probably of European decent. She was fairly blessed with a beautiful face and a lean figure. Sam smiled at the woman and answered with a question, "Dr. Lawrence?" Adele stuck her hand toward Sam and they shook. "It is a pleasure to finally meet with you. Please come to my office, if you are still interested in the procedure." Sam gave a nod of approval and followed Adele to an elevator in the hall. They entered and Adele pressed a round button labeled B3. Sam felt a quiver in her stomach as the elevator descended. Adele was silent until they reached her office which looked more like a laboratory. They had to pass through a couple of metal doors as well as barred ones. Sam thought it was odd for a hospital to have such doors. What if there was an emergency? Would one be able to easily get past the doors? She felt silly for thinking such a ridiculous thought. Shrugging it off as just a safety precaution she entered the office. Sam was told to have a seat in front of a large desk. Adele sat at her desk and began a second interview. "Do you have your documentation with you?" She asked in the harmonic accent. Sam nodded and pulled out a folder from her bag, handing it to Adele. "Before we can begin I must take a blood and urine sample." Adele pointed to a door behind and to Sam's left. "The toilet is there along with plastic jars." Sam stood up and walked smoothly to the door. After she disappeared through the door Adele took out a pair of glasses and read the documents skimming them over for the information she needed. About five minutes later Sam stepped into view sliding the urine sample onto the desk. Without hesitation she seated herself. "Wonderful." She clicked a button on a black machine resembling a phone. "Joria, have the young man escorted to my office please." "Yes Dr. Lawrence." The secretary answered. "I will introduce you to Bill Rabbitson, who is the second participant. Please do not feel obligated. If you feel that this is not something you want to go through with, it will be understandable. But I must warn you there is a point of no return." Sam listened carefully and replied, "At what point would that be?" Adele smiled. "During fertilization of course. I must also add that we do not abort here." Sam's expression turned from charmed to confused. "Excuse me. I thought I was only to donate an egg once it is fertilized." "Of course, but you have another option. Instead of a surrogate mother I wanted to ask if you would also be interested in carrying the child to birth. Your payment of course would increase for this extra work and you would be provided a suite of your own as well as an attendant for your needs. Until the child is born of course." Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No thank you. A donation is enough for me. I'm curious, by how much increase?" Adele smiled to herself. "About ten times." She nodded her head in unison with the three words. Sam's jaw nearly dropped. It sounded too good to be true. Adele saw a rather handsome man standing in the doorway and motioned for him to enter. "Please come in." Sam turned around and locked a sensual gaze with the man who approached her. "Samantha this is Bill Rabbitson." Sam stood up in shock. He looked like a body builder. Even through the coat she could see some well defined muscles toned and tensed. He shook her hand. "Hello Samantha." His voice was deep. He wasn't foreign but definitely American. His hair was long, dark and stringy. His eyes were light, a color she couldn't recognize. He towered over her and smiled. "Please do not rush your answer, you have plenty of time to let me know if you would further the process." Adele assured her. Bill sat in a chair next to Sam and Adele began to question both of them.  
  
"Jade!" Rob almost screamed. She was sitting in the library looking over some notes. She looked up and met his eyes. A knot in her stomach formed. (Oh no, not now. What the hell am I gonna tell him.) He was beside her in seconds. "Where have you been? I left you tons of messages. Why didn't you answer? Have you been here all these days?" He stared at her waiting for answers. She looked up at him. (I can't tell him yet, not now. I'm not in the mood for arguing. Wait what happened to him?) Jade was in disbelief. His eye was swollen and his face, his beautiful face was scarred on the left. He looked like he was beaten. "What happened to you?" She asked getting histerical. "How did you get those bruises?" He could read the pure concern and horror in her expression. If he thought it wasn't so bad all those illusions were crushed. He must have looked like a monster to her now. "I'll explain later. We need to talk about why you disappeared? Tell me you didn't go to Raccoon City." "I was..." She stopped herself, she couldn't lie to him. "Yeah I went." Rob let out a dramatic gasp. "No, I can't believe you...didn't even tell me, you should have waited." She scratched at her neck for a second and rested the palm against her neck. She was silent for a moment. "I really wanted to find Claire, I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about her. I think she's in trouble." He raised an eyebrow. "What did you find there?" She looked up to him and realized she didn't want to worry him more than he was. "Nothing, just a fence that seemed to wrap around th whole city. There were a few blockades but nothing else. I'm fine. I thought I saw someone but the person was too far away to hear me calling. Look I'm tired and I have a test to cram for. Can we talk tomorrow night? I want to know what happened to you." Rob shook his head. "No way, we need to talk now. I came across some serious info about Raccoon. We need to go somewhere and talk now." She turned away from him. "Look, I really need to concentrate. After the test you can tell me anything. I need to do some major studying. I promise we'll talk later." Rob couldn't help but give in. "Just promise me that you won't disappear again." "I promise." Reluctantly he turned around and exited the library making a phone gesture to her as he went. She nodded and tried to focus on her studies.  
  
  
  
She tried to focus and realized that she had forgotten all of the formulas. Rob's battered image came to her mind over again throughout the entire exam. After day dreaming the professor announced the end of the exam. She looked at her answer sheet. More than half of the test was incomplete. She handed the papers to the girl in front of her and left the room. She actually didn't care about the test anymore. She was anxious to talk to Rob. She found a payphone by the cafeteria. "Hello." Answered a deep voice. "Hey, is Rob there?" "No." She heard the reciever being hung up. Jade was suddenly angry. She couldn't tolerate Jason's impertinence. He always found a way to make her feel uncomfortable. She abhored him with her whole heart. She decided to go home and relax.  
  
A phone rings. "Hello." "Jay?" "Yeah, what you want?" "I want you." "And everyone else." "What does that mean." "Don't play stupid, you fucked this up yourself." "What are you..." "Stop fucking calling me you fucking whore. I ain't down for your shit." "What the fuck's wrong with you?" "Fuck you Raven!" A continuous dial tone is heard, tears flow down Raven's cheeks. She hangs the phone up and feels the anger slowly transform the hurt that shocked her out of her illusions.  
  
As she parked in the driveway she heard a car door slam from across the street. Rob's figure approached her in moderate speed. She shut the door just as he came up to her standing in front of her. "Have you been staking out my house?" Rob didn't smile. "We really need to talk. Can we go inside?" His grave expression was as serious as all of his wounds. She was able to see that there were more than she was able to see before. "What happened to you? Your face, and your arm." She said as they walk into the house. "Trust me I'm good, for what I went through, I'm real good." He locks the door behind him. "What? Tell me what happened to you?" They walked to the living room and sat on the couch. "First you have to tell me, did anyone follow you? Did someone try to hurt you? Anything weird?" "No, I'm perfectly fine." "You sure?" He felt she was holding back. "Positive." She made no mention of the demon dog and suddenly remembered that she needed to pick up her perscription and start taking it for the bite. She also had to go back for the rabies test results. "How did you get all those bruises?" She was tempted to touch him but didn't. She scratched her head in confusion. "Well after I dropped you home that night, I was followed by the cop from the station. Remember him?" She nods. "Are you sure it was him?" "Oh yeah, I had a wittness." She listened trying not to interrupt him. "I think he tried to kill me in the accident." "Accident?" She asked, her eyes widening.  
  
He'd been watching the house of the Redfield girl for a couple weeks and still no sign of the brother. This was the most insignificant mission he had been given yet. He was used to combat missions and fighting. That's what he was trained for, not being a personal spy or hit man. He was growing impatient by the day. He saw the girl a few times. Though his superiors were not interested in her, his suspicions were aroused. She had been missing, or so he had heard. The roommate was as dull as the mission itself. Though she seemed to be getting rather friendly with an unknown young man. He just wanted to find Chris Refield, kill him and collect his reward. He was one of the many S.T.A.R.S. ordered for execution by Umbrella heads themselves. They were all considered dangerous due to the information exposed during Wesker's foul mission to lure them into the Spencer mansion. Albert Wesker, Umbrella's very own guard dog. He knew little about him, except that he was a researcher who worked alongside Birkin who then became captain of the Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S. Not someone he would ever want to meet. He sounded too full of himself, probably a disturbed individual as most scientists tend to be when it came to B.O.W.s. After sitting around and wanting to avoid being noticed he stepped out of his car and wrapped his black scarf around his neck. It was colder than ice and he started walking down the street.  
  
Raven sank in her sheets. The tears burned her skin and she choked from the saliva that gathered in her throat. She felt pain in her chest and couldn't breathe for a short while. She sat up on her bed and grabbed at the drawer by her bed. The drawer wouldn't open and she fell off the bed dizzy with pain. She lay unconscious for the rest of the night.  
  
"So are you sure that nothing happened? You didn't see any zombies or any other weird things?" "No. I'd tell you if I saw the living dead walking around." She smirked still not a believer. "This is serious." He said with a frown. "Come on Rob, zombies. They're as real as the tooth fairy. How do you know this guy wasn't on something. He must have had a dream or probably schizophrenic." "He was telling the truth, I know he was." She rolls her eyes undramatically. She looked away from him. "So do you think the accident was a dream too." He said spitefully. "No, I never said that. I believe you about the accident, but sorry I don't believe in zombies." "Ok let's drop it then." An awkward moment of silence passes as they both look away from eachother casually. Then Jade scrathes starts scratching her back. Rob gets closer and scratches her back for her seeing how she was struggling to reach. "Thanks." She smiles. They glance quickly in eachother's eyes. She tried not to notice his black eye and the scars. But somehow they didn't seem to hinder his good looks. They would heal and wouldn't change wether he was deformed or not. "Hey, you still with me." He snapped his fingers. She realized she was staring at him daydreaming. "Sorry." "I know I look good but..." "Dream on, not with those deformities." She said sarcastically. "You think I'm ugly?" He asked truly concerned. He couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or serious. "I was just joking." "Sorry, I must sound really conceited right now." He got closer to her, and felt intense electricity bolt through his veins. "ROB!" He couldn't even hear her.  
  
"Where have you been?" "Working." "On?" "Our project." "Have you found a match?" "Not yet, but I will." "Hmm." "I wish you could help me." "I'm sorry that is impossible my love." "But I need you. I miss you so much Terrance." "You'll find a match on your own. You're were destined to find it without my help." "No, you started this. You must finish it." "I cannot. Besides, you have Felipe. From what I have seen he has great potential." "I can't stand him, how can you side with that pompous fool." "He was a friend." "Would a friend go after your wife?" "I trusted you. And as far as I know he never went after you while we were married. He is the best chemist I had known." "A self proclaimed chemist. He always has accidents in the lab." "But mistakes are the best way to learn." "Unless it costs you your life." "Adele that was no mistake." "And it was no accident as they claim. It was murder." "I must leave you." "No, Terrance please stay a little longer. I don't know if I'll see you again." "Adele don't cry, it breaks my heart to see those tears. It makes me feel like I've done something to hurt you." "I miss you so much." "I'm always with you my love." "Terrance." "..."  
  
"Are you ok?" "Did I really just get electricuted?" "Yeah. Are you alright?" "How the hell did that happen." "You spilled a cup of water on my electric blanket. I'm surprised you're in one piece. Are you feeling ok? I was about to call the ambulance." "NO, don't." "Why not? You should get checked out just in case..." "NO. If I go to the hospital that cop will probably find me." "What do you mean?" "He's a spy." 


	8. Division

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident evil...and all that! Sorry it took so long to update. I promise the next chapter will be up by next week and it will be longer. This chap is kind of stale, and a major cliff. Well on with the story so you can judge for yourself...  
Chapter 8 - Division  
"A spy?" "For this corporation Umbrella..." "Never heard of them." "Umbrella is Raccoon City's source of financial funding. They employ the majority of that town, particularly hospitals, the police force. There are rumors of a bunch of labs throughout the city dealing with illegal bio research." "Who told you this?" "It doesn't matter, it's true. He had proof. And he gave it to me." "What?" She scratches her head. Rob quickly gets up and runs to his car, motioning Jade to stay where she is. He returns with papers in his hands and a small bulky enevlope. "What is this?" He hands her the papers with biohazard symbols. He keeps the envelope pulling out a used roll of film. She reads a few lines. "This is fake, anyone can type this up." She looks at Rob who is holding the film. "Let's get this developed." "I don't have time for this, I have to study for my retake." "OK. I'll go alone I guess." He sulked. He pulled on her arm gently but she jumped and pulled her arm away from him like he was going to eat it. "Hey, I don't bite you know." She slides her sleeve past her fingers trying to hide her scars. "What's wrong with you?" "I'm fine, look go see what those pictures are and meet me here tomorrow ok. I'll call you." She guides him to the door. "You're trying to get rid of me." "Goodbye." "Wait I just thought of something." "What?" "What if that cop goes after you, he knows where you live." "I'm not worried, come on you're jumping to conclusions." "He almost killed me. This isn't a joke." "Rob zombies aren't real. That guy was bullshitting with you." "I'm telling you because it's true. I wouldn't lie to you." "What do you believe in Santa Clause too." "That's very childish of you." "And you're mature." "You are such a..." Jade scratches her shoulder and opens the door. "Get the fuck out!" "With pleasure." She slams the door shut. Angered and hurt at the same time she went to her bedroom with as least tears she would allow to shed. (Moron. How can someone believe in something so mythical. And he was serious too. He actually believes all this bullshit.) She still had the papers and took them to the trash. She tied up the trash bag and took it outside.  
Rob brisk walked to his car. He sat in the driver seat crushed. (Maybe I should apologize. I was being an asshole.) Then he saw Jade step outside with a bag. He thought she had some to her senses, but she quickly dumped the bag in the plastic trash can in her driveway and went back inside without looking in his direction. His car was directly across the street from her house. He decided to go home and drown his misery away with a big bottle of Tequila. He turned on the car engine and started driving towards the university. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone dressed in black walking the opposite direction. Thinking it was just a neighbor he hit the gas and tried to forget the hurt he held onto.  
  
Jade gathered her books and decided to go study in the library. She was lucky to be given a re-take exam. It would be harder than the first but she knew she could ace it. She scratched her head suddenly with a visciousness she never knew was in her. The itch was always there she noticed. She thought about going to the doctor again but when did she have time. She had her job to go back to next week. And school wasn't exactly ending.  
  
Raven had been sitting outside of her dorm room smoking a cigerette. She was calmer and more confident. She was determined to get what she wanted and she wanted Jay. She took out another cigerette and lit it. Just as she watched students pass by running to their classes or wherever it is they were going she thought of the kid who sent her to jail. She wanted revenge, if only she knew who it was. She finished her third cigerette and walked to the male dormatory. Getting inside would be easy, but she wasn't sure how she was going to get into his room.  
  
Rob walked up the stairs to his room and pulled out his keys. To his unpleasant surprise Raven appeared from the shadows and stared straight at him. She was wearing close to nothing. He looked away and tried to shove himself in the room before she could open her mouth. But she caught the door with her foot. Her barefoot! "I need to talk to Jay." She commanded. "He ain't here!" Rob was annoyed. "Then I'll wait for him." She pushed her way in. Jay comes out of his room to see who woke him from his slumber. His barefeet touching the cold tile floor of the living room where Jade and Rob were arguing. His stare sat on Raven's figure. She was barefooted and the little clothing she wore hid less than necessary. She stared back at his bare chest and glanced at his groin for a second. "Get out wench, I don't pay for pleasure." Jay felt the swelling go down as his emotions got control of him. Rob looked at him in shock. This was not the same Jay from a week ago. He would have kicked him out to be alone with her but instead he was demanding her to leave. "Jay, I need talk to you." She ignored his first words. Covering herself up with her thin coat she approached him pleading with him. "Get the fuck out." "Please, let..." "Get the fuck out!" Jay screamed in her face. Rob just watched and was growing nervous. Jay was close enough to touch her. He knew he had no qualms about hitting a woman. He'd done time for domestic violence with past girlfriends. Rob watched as Raven boldly challenged him. She stood there unnerved and not showing an ounce of fear or regret. Jay was now screaming in her face and making gestures with his hands. He was angry, but why? Did she really hurt him? He looked as if he were trying to hold himself back from smacking her. Rob snapped out of his dream state and saw something fly. It was a chair. Seeing that Raven was still at a statue still facing Jay, was making him panic. He was going to beat her if she didn't leave soon. Just when Rob thought Jay was raising a fist to her face he dove for them. But instead of the expected blow he released his fist into an open hand and it lowered. Rob almost bumped into his roommate and Jay looked at him funny. "When did you get here?" "I was here the whole time." "Jay..." He turns to Raven. "Shutup," he moved back to her, "Do you know how lucky you are to be standing without bruises?" Raven was silent at this, she never thought he would actually harm her intentionally. But she kept her thoughts to herself at this point. Maybe she made a mistake. He was starting to show his true colors, just like all the other men in her life...he was the same. He motioned for her to leave. Before he could see a tear roll down her pale cheek she turned to the door and left. Jay didn't catch the tears in her eyes the way Rob did. She felt a burden she couldn't have ever felt before. He was just like them, he was worse than the guard who had violated her just before she came to see him. She lost her shoes somewhere between screaming for help and being dragged to the staircase by the guard. Her underwear was torn off and her skirt ripped. Her top was nothing more than her bra which was broken at the strap on her right. She didn't cry, she refused. She had cried enough and Jay would never care. He would have beaten her himself. She felt cold and hurt, tears flowed freely down her face and she sat slumped near Jay's door. "What are you lookin at?" Jay's harsh tone was returning to normal. Rob could hear faint sobs coming from outside the door. Rob looked at the door then he looked at Jay. He glared at Rob, anger rising. "I think she's hurt." Rob offered quietly. "Badly." "Good!"  
(A/N: Chapter 9 will be up next week, I am almost finished with it and then you will finally see some major things happening...Thanks to all my readers, even those of you who don't review!!! Tifa you're the best and such an encouragement to me, plus you're a great writer!) 


End file.
